Deadman Wonderland: Blood & Chocolate
by XxxCheshireCat
Summary: There is an inmate within Deadman Wonderland known as the Bloody Falcon for a reason. Abused and tortured in the outside world, this is the only home 'Eyes' has ever known. Oc Character. Prologue (0 Blood: Strawberries & Chocolate) had been Edited!
1. 0 Blood: Strawberries and Chocolate

_Disclaimer_: I do **NOT** own Deadman Wonderland, even though I wish I did, it is an awesome Manga and Anime.

_Chapter Warnings_: Blood and kind of gorish, you have been warned!

_AN_: I **DO** own Eyes (Oc Character). And now may I present..._Deadman Wonderland: Blood & Chocolate!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deadman Wonderland: Blood &amp; Chocolate<em>**

0 Blood: Strawberries & Chocolate

A light flickered above, illuminating the small cubical for a brief 30 seconds until it darkened, repeating this process over and over again. And with every flicker a figure could be seen standing on a stool in the gray, grime, dirt covered room. The person, a boy, was completely nude in front of the mirror hanging on the wall that reflected his image from the shoulders up. All that covered him was a red liquid coating that caked into his pale white skin.

Slowly, a trembling hand then reached over to the toilet paper rack, bolted to the wall between the sink and toilet, and ripped a long piece off before raising the tissue to the right side of his face. The boy dabbed slowly at first, the surface underneath squishing below the white flimsy material that gradually soaked crimson and crumbling to pieces. As it turned color he dabbed faster and faster, growling in frustration. After a while the boy had in his hands nothing more than a soaking wet mess scrunched up in the form of a ball, he then dropped it on the floor without a care.

Watching his appearance with crimson eyes the boy looked at it confused, as if his reflection had become distorted, like he did not know the person in the mirror at all. Reaching out he touched the mirror and placed his fingertips on the glass surface, caressing it with a downward motion. And like paintbrushes, red paint followed after the five digits. Suddenly, the brushes became aggravated, they smeared at the canvas, slapping at it, smearing the crimson everywhere, as if trying to frantically erase something.

And in an instant the motions ceased, a strip of the canvas still blank. Looking past all the crimson to the clean slate the hand drew back, as if slapped, and went back to the right side of his face. Running his hand over the torn skin he did it once.

Twice.

A third time.

Fourth...

Fifth...

Each time slow and steady, as if petting a cat. Then came the sixth, a faster more severe clawing. He scratched at the gooey gunk on his face, tearing at it, ripping it apart from his face as if getting rid of a dirt spot in clothes. And with every scratch the melted, cooked flesh fell away, slapping onto the cold tiled floor.

The boy took some into his hand and flicked it into the now red covered sink. He carved at his face and neck like carving a turkey of its skin.

Sirens blared a muffled scream as he took his hand from his face, the confused look coating it now replaced with one of satisfaction, as if waking from a good nights sleep.

Looking down at the sink, right next to the red speckled faucet, a single golden wrapped treat sat, harmless and clean. Reaching out he took it and delicately unwrapped it revealing a chocolaty nut covered ball of sweetness.

_BANG!_

"OH MY GOD!" cried a voice and several others, retching could be heard just beyond the door as others screamed.

Licking the deep crimson syrup from his fingers the boy bit into the treat, a sadistic Cheshire smile spreading across his lips.

"Chocolate always did taste better with strawberries."

* * *

><p>Next:<em> 1st Blood: Bloody F<em>_alcon _

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Thanks for reading and please review! If you have any ideas for the story please let me know and don't be afraid to critique.<p>

Sayonara!


	2. 1st Blood: Bloody Falcon

_Disclaimer_: I do **NOT** own Deadman Wonderland, even though I wish I did, it is an awesome Manga and Anime.

_Chapter Warnings:_ Blood and kind of gore. You have been warned!

_AN_: I **DO** own Eyes (Oc Character). Thank you for the Reviews, follows and favorites everyone!

And now may I present..._Deadman Wonderland: Blood & Chocolate!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deadman Wonderland: Blood &amp; Chocolate<em>**

1st Blood: Bloody Falcon

_"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming to the **Carnival Corpse**! The Showdown between Deadmen! The Rules are as always, that the fight continues until one fighter it unable to continue or has died!"_

The arena was a birdcage, how appropriate. Trees for props, even a bird swing, hilarious! He could smell it, the fear coming off his next prey as his cage descended into the arena straight across from his little mouse. He licked his parched lips, a sharp canine peeking out, a red ruby stone decorating the moist muscle.

_"And now to introduce the Deadmen!"_

He cringed at the annoying voice and the sound of blaring trumpets. How frustrating. Growling at the intense spotlight cast on his and his mouse's cage and stepped back away from the light, he _hated_ light. Notice the stress on hate.

Once the cages were set on the floor of the large birdcage the gates opened.

_"First, a spineless guppy recent to the Carnival Corpse, with 1 win and 1 loss! Stork!"_

Ah, there was his little mouse. Lanky, barely any meat on him, long limbed legs, his bird name suited him. He was a short haired brunette, looked like a rat's nest, his blue eyes were cute though, full of succulent fear. His little mousy walked to the center of the cage, looking around as if he did not want to be there, poor little mouse.

_"Second, a Deadman we all know and love who loves the taste of blood and likes to give a show, with a record of 50 wins, 0 losses and 3 Draws! The Bloody Falcon!"_

As the name was called he skipped out of the cage with a happy smile and waved both arms in the air, "Hi Everyone!"

There was an applause and he giggled, long pink bangs hiding his eyes from sight. He was dressed in a short sleeved black muscle shirt and denim overall shorts, the straps of the overalls dangling at his sides. On his feet were white flats. His outfit accessorized with black fingerless gloves.

If he was a regular kid he would think putting a short midget of a kid only 16 against a giant well in his thirties was insane. But he wasn't, now was he?

_"Deadmen…!"_

The mousy gave a squeak before he quickly bit his thumbs till they bled, whole body trembling. So cute. Well, so not to disappoint, Falcon held out his arms to his sides, nails that should have been there missing. He then smirked, willing blood to flow from his fingertips.

It was so much blood that it created two large puddles next to him, freaking little mousy out, who backed away a few steps.

_"FIGHT!" _

"AHHH!"

The little mousy held up both hands, blood flowing out of his thumbs and splitting up to make several needles of blood before they shot at him like bullets.

However, he was shit out of luck at having first blood.

Out of nowhere an exact version of Falcon appeared from the blood puddle next to him and jumped in front, taking on the attack. Mousy gasped in horror, watching as his little blood puppet was skewered. When the attack ended the copy gave a smirk, mousy's blood sinking into its blood made body.

Falcon chuckled in glee, "My turn, mousy."

Another copy of himself appeared from the other puddle. It smirked as the first copy held up his hands, blood coming out of its palms and forming a three bladed halberd before attacking. It missed as the mousy dodged to the side, the halberd blades slamming into the floor, taking a chunk out of it.

The second copy held up a hand which took the form of a revolver barrel before speeding forward, firing off blood bullets at mousy, who cried out as he was shot in the stomach and arm, trying to dodge as fast as he could, any form of retaliation pointless as each time he attacked the copies either dodged or soaked in his blood.

"Stay away, stay away from me!"

_"And Falcon has Stork on the run, playing his favorite game of 'catch that mouse'!"_

A third and fourth copy appeared next to Falcon, made from the remaining blood on the ground. One forming two blades in its hands while the other formed a flail, both joining in on the fun.

Clone #4 sped forward swung its flail, only for Stork to dodge, quickly delivering a punch to the man's gut so hard the man bent over and vomited before falling to his knees.

"Pl-please…" he gave a wheezing sob.

Clone #4 simply gave an insane giggle before kicking Stork in the face, sending him reeling backwards a few feet, sliding to a stop and moaning in pain.

He had landed right next to Clone #2 who giggled before shooting the man's kneecaps clean off, causing Falcon and Clones to laugh at his screeching cries of agonizing pain. The man tried desperately and pointlessly to stop the flow of blood, and appeared to be trying to fix his legs, trying to put them back together as they now hung barely attached to his body.

"That looks like its hurts" said Falcon.

"Hurts, it hurts" giggled Clone #2

"Does it hurt?" asked Clone #3 as he walked forward bent over the man to inspect his now useless limbs.

"It hurts!" yelled Clone#1 and #4 happily.

"Make it hurt more" spoke Falcon, smirk widening.

The man gave a cry and held up a hand in vain to try and stop the clones and Flacon who walked closer. Struggling to back away from them.

"NO! I give up, I surrender! PLEASE!"

Clone #3 giggled, "Silly, Silly mouse" it said before delivering a kick to the Storks chest, slamming him completely on his back. The Clone then raised both its blades and stabbed them into the man's arms.

"GYYAAAAHHHHHH! NO! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! NO! NOOOOOOO!"

The Clones' bloody, flesh made bodies were jerking like broken dolls with laughter as they watched the man bleed out.

Clone #4's weapon sunk back into it, only to be replaced with a power saw.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Clone #1-#3 bent down, weapons gone, and held the man still with huge cheesy smiles like cats that caught the canary. #1 holding the right arm, #2 the left and #3 holding what was left of the man's legs.

"Doctor time!" they exclaimed joyfully.

Clone#4 smirked sinisterly, "Won't hurt a bit, I'm a professional" it sang before kneeling down, power saw on and blade moving rapidly with a sheering sound.

"NO! I GIVE UP! PLEEEEEEEASE!" cried Stork as he thrashed around, trying to get loose.

He whimpered as his head was suddenly held in place, Falcon frowning down at him, "So cute" he whispered before grinning a Cheshire smirk.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**_~Blood & Chocolate~_**

Ganta could not believe what he was watching. A person, a human being tearing into the body of another human and laughing, cutting him open as he screamed to his death in pain. He lurched forward, vomiting as, after opening him, the man was repeatedly stabbed into before his organs were paraded around like they were new toys for children on Christmas.

"That's Falcon for you."

Ganta looked up to Chapiln who was sitting next to him, a glass of wine in hand. The other Deadmen that Ganta had met were sitting all around, watching as well. They were in Chaplin's 'cell' once again having a get together when the announcement had been made of the Carnival Corpse between a man named Stork and another named Falcon. Senji was sitting on the other side of him, glaring at the screen.

"He's a right crazy sick son of a bitch" growled the crow as he watched the many clones and Falcon playing with the man's now dead corpse like they were having a party, tearing it limb from limb.

It had been a couple of weeks since Ganta had come to Deadman wonderland, days since he was put in G-Sector and had participated in his own carnival corpse against Senji, who had lost. And for that he had lost his right eye. Ganta still felt guilty about it.

"How could he…why…?" moaned Ganta, not bearing to look at the screen.

_"Falcon, WIN!"_

"Eyes really doesn't have a care for anyone. He came here when he was only…8 if I remember correctly" said Chaplin

Ganta looked up at the 'woman' in shock, "8!?"

"Yep, youngest ever to be sent here, younger than you. First time he went into a carnival corpse many thought he was going to die…but then that happened."

By 'that' Ganta took it as meaning the way the boy killed off his opponent just now.

"His Branch of sin…it's unique. One that the bastards upstairs like to experiment with, with us as the rats."

Ganta swallowed thickly, and hoped to never be put up against the one known as the Bloody Falcon.

**_~Blood & Chocolate~_**

Falcon, or Eyes, munched happily on the cookies given to him, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on the examination table as he was once again put through more tests. He did not really mind, as long as they kept the lights dimmed and gave him sweets.

The sadist lady with glasses sighed, gritting her teeth in frustration.

"You could have at least kept this one alive. There won't even be a penalty game. You left barley anything left!"

Eyes did not care, it was fun. Which was agreed by with his Clones who sat all around the room, each with their own sweet, all munching happily.

The door to the labs then opened and a man walked into the room. The Sadist lady looked up and frowned at the man.

"Owl, here to pick up the squirt?"

The man gave a forced smile. Eyes and his clones gasped happily, sweets forgotten as they charged at the man and tackled him in a group hug. The man laughed as he was brought to the ground onto his back.

"Okay Eyes you had your fun."

Eyes and his clones pouted, said Clones then became nothing more than blood and flowed back into Eyes' body through his bare fingertips.

Eyes then smiled, "Did you see Owl, did you, huh, huh!?"

Owl grinned at the teen, "Yeah I saw…good job."

"YAY!"

Owl found himself in a bear hug as the teen hugged him, arms tight around his neck. He sighed and dropped his smile, frowning as he hugged back. The brunette haired woman lit a cigarette as she watched them, silently blanching at their relationship of 'son and daddy'.

"He's good to go, I have all the information I need."

Owl nodded and patted Eyes on the back, standing when the boy let him go.

"C'mon Eyes" said the man, taking the teens hand and leading him out of the room like a three year old, the teen skipping along beside him.

The woman looked after them and sighed before looking at the data she had gathered this Carnival Corpse.

_"A Deadman able to make anything from his blood he so desires and make it into a real solid replica of an object, or a living person or animal…a fascinating and frightening power…._

* * *

><p>Next:<em> 2nd Blood: Falcon meets Woodpecker<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Thanks for reading and please review! If you have any ideas for the story please let me know and don't be afraid to critique.<p>

Sayonara!


End file.
